Calligraphy
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Estaba escéptica con eso de que su conversión le daría una mejor caligrafía. No estaba del todo equivocada, pero tampoco era su deseo el cambiarla, con el tiempo, esta se había convertido en una parte de ella. E/B Drabble


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**Calligraphy"**

_By Midori-Cullen_

Summary: Estaba escéptica con eso de que su conversión le daría una mejor caligrafía. No estaba del todo equivocada, pero tampoco era su deseo el cambiarla, con el tiempo, esta se había convertido en una parte de ella. E/B Viñeta

* * *

**Palabra Clave:** _Caligrafía_  
_**

* * *

**_

_**A Part of Me**_

—No bromees, ¿si? Esto es absolutamente ridículo –protestó Bella, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Observaba la pequeña, pero aparentemente carísima, birome como si esta fuera a morderla. Algo irónico viniendo de un vampiro.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. No te hará daño y quiero probarte que estás equivocada –sonrió Edward, mientras le tendía el bolígrafo a su esposa. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, contemplándolo ceñuda. Claro, quería probar que siempre tenía la razón. Fanfarrón.

—No quiero –se enfurruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos, con un puchero.

Él le sonrió, y bajó hasta estar a su altura, ya que ella yacía sentada, hablando con voz suave y persuasiva, mientras la contemplaba bajo las pestañas.

— ¿Por favor? –"diablos" maldijo en su interior Bella, ante el obvio intento de su marido por deslumbrarla.

Con un último bufido de rendición, tomó bruscamente la dichosa birome. Edward sonrió con satisfacción. "Fanfarrón" repitió ella para sus adentros.

Él le alcanzó una hoja en blanco, sin borrar aquella sonrisita de suficiencia. Si Bella no lo amara tanto ya le hubiera gritado unos cuantos improperios.

Destapó el capuchón y acercó con lentitud la punta de la pluma hacia la carilla en blanco de la hoja. A dos milímetros de apoyarla, levantó la vista, fija en su esposo. Este puso los ojos en blanco.

—Diablos, Bella. No es tan difícil. Dudo que te hayas olvidado de cómo escribir.

La aludida apretó los labios. —No eres gracioso ¿lo sabes? –refunfuñó la joven vampiro. Edward le sonrió con inocencia—No planeaba serlo.

Bella apoyó, ahora sí, la birome y rasgó con ella el papel, vacilante. Trazó las palabras _"Bella Cullen"_ y observó su trabajo. Decir que era prolijísimo o que se comparaba con la perfecta caligrafía de Edward sería mentir. Sin embargo, bastante más delicada de la anterior, sí. Ahora su pulso era perfecto, todo era cuestión de práctica. Y no demasiada.

—Hum –farfulló. Su vista estaba clavada en el papel. Humillada, no quiso levantar la vista hacia su pareja, segura de encontrarse con su expresión de soberbia. Y él no la decepcionó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién estaba en lo cierto? –preguntó, _"como si no supiera" _rezongó Bella, para sus adentros. El sonrió más ampliamente. _"Mil veces fanfarrón"._

—Créeme, realmente quisiera saber que estás pensando ahora –pronunció.

—Dudo que te agrade lo que escuches –respondió, hablando entre dientes.

—Auch. Eso dolió, ¿debo pensar que estabas insultándome? –musitó, con expresión herida. Ella le sonrió, era demasiado tierno como para divertirse mucho a costa de él.

—No, que va, solo estaba deprimida –suspiró, mientras volvía a ponerle el capuchón a la birome y dejaba esta sobre el papel. Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Debería preguntar…?

—No es nada muy inteligente, la verdad. Solo…-vaciló, dejando inconclusa la frase. Él la incitó a continuar con la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada de lo que ella pensara que a él le pareciera aburrido o poco interesante- no estoy muy segura de querer cambiar mi caligrafía, tú sabes, que estoy tratando de retener todos los pedazos de mi anterior vida que me sea posible y… bueno, mi letra es una parte de mí. Sé que suena tonto pero, es solo que yo creo-tartamudeó, apenada por lo idiota que sonaba su discurso. Edward le sonrió dulcemente y la atrajo hacia él.

—No es tonto. Está bien que quieras conservar lo más posible de ti. Es lo lógico-le sonrió cálidamente. Ella se echó a reír. Bueno, al menos no la creía una loca. De todas formas _su caligrafía era solo otra parte de su ser_.

* * *

**A/N:** Ni tiene sentido ni es lo mejor que haya escrito, pero solo quería escribir algo que tuviera como palabra clave: Caligrafía. Y no sé que fue lo que salió. Ustedes me dirán (risas)

Cuídence,

**Midori**

* * *


End file.
